Nightmares come true
by SonIcNerD101
Summary: He never thought so much pain existed, Sonic is lost and confused, scared and in pain. Is it Eggman's fault? Sure as hell it is. He's doing this, and it better end or theirs gonna be blood on the floor. What will ever bring Sonic out of this state of darkness? Love? "Psh! NO! No way in Hell!" Dark Sonic thought aloud. SONADOW fic
The fog was so thick, He could barely see his hand in front of his face. His head was spinning, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Wherever he was, he knew he wasn't supposed to be here. Heck, he doesn't even remember how he got here.

"Where am I?" The blue hedgehog thought aloud and, to his surprise, heard a reply. "You're in my domain, Sonic." said a voice from behind him, it was raspy and hoarse, like the sound of screeching tires over broken glass.

Instinctively, he spun around, but still saw nothing but the foggy abyss. "Who's there?" Sonic asked, frantically looking around him. "Just lil-ol me... _rodent_." The mystery voice said sternly and at that exact moment, the fog dissipated, except in the far distance. A figure of a man approached slowly walking towards him. As he got closer and closer, Sonic automatically realized who he was. "Eggman!" The hedgehog's eyes turned ready and his body tensed.

"What have you done now?" Sonic said, A hint of annoyance in his voice as he glared at him, keeping his stance firm.

"I didn't do anything," Eggman replied in an innocent tone, Starring down at him to the point his stomach churned. Sonic's held a perplexed look on his face as hid core felt like ice. Eggman has always had that face before a diabolical scheme that, in the end, almost always fails, but there was something different this time. Something about the old Butt-Nick didn't seem right, he seemed... well... not him.

Although he was confused, he kept his eyes fixed on the fat man as he circled around the hedgehog and came to a stop.

"It is _you_ that has done something rodent!" His voice boomed through the blue blur's ears, as he snapped his fingers. The sound of his snap echoed through the seemingly endless fog and without warning, a sharp pain struck through Sonic's chest. His pupils went small in shock, as he instantly collapsed on his knees, and started coughing up blood.

He could feel the blood trickling down his fur and hear it drop on the floor, and could feel the giant hole in his chest, but why wasn't he dead? It was a perfect shot, he should be dead instantly. Better yet, how on Mobius was Eggman able to hit him? I mean, the fat dude was right in front of his very eyes and there was no one around! As he looked down, he saw the giant wound but, surprisingly, there was no sword, knife, or anything, just the hole. He looked up to Robotnick, completely and utterly stunned. Eggman's grin look larger, clearly satisfied with his reaction and the pain it caused the hedgehog.

His snapping fingers brought more pain and torture, more cuts and bruises. More shock to his system. He continued to beat the living crap outta him, without even laying a finger on him! Only snapping them, it just made no sense at all! His brain was filling with confusion and shock, and for some strange reason, he never passed out, and his head stayed intently alert. He tried running, but never made it far before the pain seemed to "aim" towards his legs.

Our blue hero's insufferable torture stopped nearly an hour of _his_ delight. Sonic was on the floor, bleeding and bruised. This was clearly worse than any other blow he's ever taken. Then the blue hero remembered what Eggman said. ( _"it's you that has done something rodent!")_

With the little strength he had, he used it to lift lift his head, he was shaking with unbearable pain, but managed to look up at the monster.

But what Sonic saw, was terrifying. Eggman's sinister grin had grown to the point where his skin was tearing and his jaw was breaking. Sonic's eyes were filled with horror, which seemed to succeed in making Robotnick to smile larger. "W-what...d-did...Ngh.. I.. d-do?" He murmured, barely able to get the words out.

Eggman's body didn't move but his eyes looked down on Sonic's broken and battered body, before he yelled, "It's all your **FAULT**! Maybe if you were **FASTER** to realize sooner you could've been able to save them, now they're all **DEAD**!"

As He finished his statement his teeth were sharpening themselves, which caused his grin to look even more freakish than they already were. Eggman's jaw bones made a cracking noise as his skin started tearing through his face and mustache grew more furious. The fat man seemed to be in no pain, although his face was slowly being ripped apart as it grew so large, a black void had started to form. The grey fog was gone and blackness took over as the void sucked Sonic in.

Sonic tried to resist, but it was too strong, and with his wounds, he didn't put up much of a fight. For a long while the strange force continued to pull him in, eventually it stopped and dropped him down a long dirt hole. Roots smacked sonic on every part of his body, causing him to wince and grunt, then dirt and dust stung as it infected his wounds. He landed on his back gasping for air. The wind was knocked out of him, and he was already out of breath. It was pitch black all around him as he just lay there in pain. As he laid there he noticed that the floor was different, it wasn't hard like cement or grass. Wasn't smooth as metal. It was uneven at some parts, hard stick like rocks, and there was a decent amount of liquid he knew wasn't water.

With what He had left, He stood, shaking and stumbling around, until he finally reached the dirt wall and leaned on it. Just as he was about to sit down, Eggman's voice echoed all around the hole. "You see sonic, you did this. They all died because of you!" The blue blur couldn't see him, but knew he was enjoying this. "I-I didn't k-kill anyone Eggman!" Sonic yelled at the darkness, instantly regretting the decision as a sharp pain spread through his throat. "On the contrary, rodent! You did, take a look." His voice sounded giddy and bright. Then a light shone above Sonic, blinding him. As he slowly regained his eyesight back he saw the horrifying scene before him. It literally took his breath away. They were all dead. Sally, Tails, his Parents, the Freedom Fighters, the royal Acorn Family, Knuckles, everyone he ever cared about, loved, and thought as family. The hero's tears made the cuts on his cheek sting, but he had no trouble ignoring it, especially when he saw Shadows corpse. It was the longest sonic ever cried. Sonic didn't care how much it hurt as he let out the loudest scream, throwing his hands down in defeat and filling the hole with the cries.

It hurt too much just at the sight of them all. He closed his eyes, unable to look at them any longer. "Sonic, why don't you open your eyes? Don't you want to meet their _killer_?" His voice was cold and eager. Sonic didn't want too, but something was tempting him and anger was slowly coming for the Demon who did this.

his eyes, now red and puffed, opened to see the monster that killed all his friends and family. The spines hedgehog looked shocked once more, and eyes were wide. The demon was Sonic. But not sonic at the same time. He looked way more evil, and devious. His fur was a very dark blue and eyes were whited out, and he looked unemotional. They stared at each other for a long period of time.

Out of nowhere, the Dark Sonic's eyes turned stone cold and angry, as he attacked Sonic. It took every single strength he had left to dodge. Trying to run but his legs were too beat and broken. Then, he tortured sonic.

Slowly, and painfully. Eventually his double ganger threw him in a pool of blood, knowing quite well it was Sonic's friends and families blood. He choked on the thickness of the blood, trying to suck in oxygen that wasn't there. He could feel himself sinking deeper in the red ocean. Unable to scream or open his eyes, and then his heart stopped beating.

XXX

" Sonic? SONIC! Guys, come here! He's waking up!" Tails faintly yelled before Sonic's eyes shot wide open, and began yelling aloud. Frantically pulling on the restraints holding his ankles and wrists down on the workbench. His body was drenched in sweat and he looked miserable.

"SONIC! calm down man! Everything's ok, it was only a dream!" Tails said as he pushed Sonic's head down, slowly calming him.

That was when Amy started running in, with Shadow walking closely behind her. "Sonic! I'm so happy you're finally awake!" Amy said as she embraced him with some faint tears. "We were so worried!" Tails pulled her off and started taking the restraints off. Shadow just stood there watching intently as Sonic struggled to stand. He watched as Amy and Tails Practically carried Sonic to the living room.

Once there, Sonic sat one the couch closest to him, still shaking slightly. He placed his elbows on his knees and held his head in his palms. Noticing his gloved were still drenched in sweat. Amy sat down next to him, Tails sat in the arm chair acrossed from them, while Shadow preferred to stand. [with his arms crossed over his chest.]

"Sonic, are you ok?" Amy asked, a look of concern written on her face.

"Y-yea, Now I a-am" Sonic stuttered, although he tried not to. He looked up at Tails. "What h-happened?"

"Well, at 12:36 I heard a scream coming from your room, and found you fast asleep, but having a nightmare. I got worried so I called Amy to help calm you down, it worked for a little while until you started running around the house. You left one heck of a mess. By the way, we need a new kitchen." He frowned at the memory, and sure enough when Sonic turned he saw the kitchen a huge mess. The left wall was no longer there, and the rest looked shredded.

"Well anyways," Tails began, "We needed help to restrain you, so we called Knuckles, but he was a. Little preoccupied with the master emerald. So we settled for Shadow here. He was able to get you to the work shop where we restrained you. Me, Amy, and oddly enough Shadow didn't leave your side for about 2 and half hour." He finished.

"Sonic, you scared us." Amy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sonic looked over to Shadow who looked at him briefly.

"Hmpf" He grunted and turned his eyes to Tails. Why would Shadow stay? Doesn't he hate him? He looked back at Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to." Sonic replied. He looked down again.

"It doesn't make sense though," Tails said, "People don't normally act the way you did to a simple nightmare." Tails stood and started pacing back and forth.

"Tails, It definitely wasn't a normal nightmare." Sonic let out a breath, glancing at himself, thinking he would see himself cut and bruised. To his relief he wasn't.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
